powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing Manifestation
The power to develop or have wings. Variation of Appendage Generation. Also Called *Wing Creation/Generation Capabilities User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. Applications * Flight or Gliding ** High level users can achieve High-Speed Flight * Can use wings as weapons or protection. ** Wing Blades ** Feather Projection Variations *Cosmic Wing Manifestation *Digital Wing Manifestation *Elemental Wing Manifestation *Magical Wing Manifestation *Mechanical Wing Manifestation *Organic Wing Manifestation Associations See also Methods of Flight *Aerial Combat Mastery *Aerobatics *Air Manipulation *Angel Physiology *Atmospheric Adaptation *Avian Physiology *Bat Physiology *Demon Physiology *Dragon Physiology *Harpy Physiology *Pterosaur Physiology *Faery Physiology *Feather Manipulation *Insect Physiology *Wing Manipulation Limitations * May not be able to retract the wings. * May suffer from cold and/or altitude sickness, unless the users have adapting skills to the changes in altitude. ** See Atmospheric Adaptation * Dependent of the user's physical abilities, stamina and strength. * Needs enough thrust and lift, so the size/condition of wings and the thickness of air are obvious problems to overcome. * Because of the size of the wings needed, has to have enough room for both the lift-off and flight itself, not to mention enough speed to avoid stalling. * Flight-ceiling depends of both the density of air needed to fly and breath, and how cold-resistant the user is. * Some wings can be damaged or destroyed, causing user to lose ability to fly efficiently, plummet to the ground, or render them unable to fly. * May expend energy if user has to flap their wings, either when taking off or while flying. * Damage to wings may be injury similar to that of other limbs, leading to pain, bleeding, and infection. Known Users See Also: Winged Tropes. Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Video Games Gallery Anime/Manga Ran Wielding Mastema.png|Ran (Akame Ga Kill!) wearing Soaring for Thousands of Miles: Mastema, granting him wings for flight, flesh-piercing feather launching, and the trump card "Divine Wings" that deflects all attacks. Berserk_v20_p046-047.png|Father Mozgus and his disciples (Berserk) manifest wings after being transformed into Apostle spawn by the Egg of World. Kakine Teitoku wings.jpg|Kakine Teitoku (Toaru Majutsu no Index) can manifests wings out of dark matter. Happy wings.jpg|Happy (Fairy Tail) 640px-Charle, the Princess of the Exceeds.jpg|Charle (Fairy Tail) 640px-Pantherlily Chibi Aera v2.jpg|Pantherlily (Fairy Tail) Washio vs. Kazuki and Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) partially transforms, gaining wings and claws. Afuro Terumi.PNG|Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi (Inazuma Eleven) while using his god techniques. Precure butterfly.jpg|Precure (Precure 5) Ultra Cure Happy.png|Ultra Cure Happy (Smile Precure) Crescendo Melody.jpg|Crescendo Cure Melody (Suite Precure) Crescendo Cure Beat.jpg|Crescendo Cure Beat (Suite Precure) Crescendo Cure Rhythm.jpg|Crescendo Cure Rhythm (Suite Precure) Crescendo Cure Muse.jpg|Crescendo Cure Muse (Suite Precure) Saint Aquila.jpg|Saint Aquila (Saint Seiya Omega) Reinforce.png|Reinforce (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's) Angel Cure Passion.png|Cure Angel Passion (Fresh Precure) Angel Cure Pine.png|Cure Angel Pine (Fresh Precure) Angel Goddess Peach.png|Cure Angel Pine (Fresh Precure) Angel Berry.jpg|Cure Angel Berry (Fresh Precure) Precure's Lovely Straight Flush.jpg|Precures (Doki Doki Precure) PrettyCureAllStarsIII55.jpg|Precure (Precure All Stars DX3) Sakura uses The Fly to dodge The Nothing's attacks.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) using The Fly card. Madoka Kaname wings.gif|Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Vali-Lucifer-image-vali-lucifer-36600199-800-450.png|Vali Lucifer (High School DxD) using his winged Sacred Gear the Divine Dividing to fly. Setsuna Wings.jpg|Setsuna Sakurazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima) Ghost ÄRM Dalia.jpg|Diana (Marchen Awajens Romance) generates wings when she uses the Ghost ÄRM, Dalia to turn into a harpyGhost ÄRM Dalia.jpg|Diana (Marchen Awajens Romance) generates wings when she uses the Ghost ÄRM, Dalia to turn into a harpy. 130_-_King's_wings.png|Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) Setsuna Wings.jpg|Setsuna Sakurazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima) Winged_Erica.jpg|Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) Aww.jpg|Lone Warrior (Armed With Wings) Leo.jpg|Leo (Armed With Wings) Ruby Wings.jpg|Ruby Tojo (Rosario + Vampire) Wing Kyora.png|Kyōra (Inuyasha) can turn the shoulder pads she wears into big red wings Silva Silver Wing.gif|Silva (Shaman King) O.S. Magnescope 1.jpg|Magna (Shaman King) Alas egipcias.png|Anatel Pokki (Shaman King) Fire wings.JPG|Fudou (Shaman King) Wing Z.jpeg|Zinc (Shaman King) Alas de Murcielago.png|Boris Tepes Dracula (Shaman King) 6th trumpet.PNG|6th Trumpet (Owari no Seraph) As an angel he possess four wings two in the back and in the front Comics Dawnstar02.jpg|Dawnstar (DC Comics) in flight. Hawkgirl yahoo.jpg|Hawkgirl (DC Comics) LuciferMorningStar.jpg|Lucifer (DC/Vertigo Comics) Leoangelic.jpg|Leo Wyatt (Charmed) Angel X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 8 Textless.jpg|Angels (Marvel Comics) Tonaja wings.jpg|Tonaja (Marvel Comics) ULTEXT003 cov.jpg|The Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) manifesting wings and taking flight. Megan gwynn - Pixie 0009.jpg|Pixie (Marvel Comics) with her fairy wings. File:PixieWiki.png|Pixie (Marvel Comics) Bastion.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics) Songbird wings.jpg|Songbird (Marvel Comics) Sauron.jpg|Sauron (Marvel Comics) Tonaja_wings.jpg|Tonaja (Marvel Comics) Hobgoblin 2099.png|Hobgoblin 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) possesses nanofiber wings that allow him to fly indefinitely and survive the impacts of heights. Arthur (The Tick) profile.jpg|Arthur (The Tick) Vampirella Wings (1).jpg|Depending on the continuity, Vampirella (Vampirella) can either sprout bat wings from her back... Vampirella Wings (2).jpg|...or transform her arms into wings. Cartoons Belladonna.png|Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven the series) possesses bat-like wings Wings by Batman.gif|Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond) The Mystic Isles 4.png|Wind walkers (Sofia the First) Raptarr btts.png|Raptarr (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Stinkfly's wings Ultimate Kevin.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) possesses Big Chill's wings Black_Onslaught.png|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) forming a wing on his left arm during Black Onslaught. Buzz.jpg|Buzz (DinoSquad) Enchantix.jpg|Fairies (Winx Club) gain larger and stronger wings allowing flight in almost any condition in their Enchantix form. Migs Luna Skylar.jpg|Jaquins (Elena of Avalor) Winged_Rarity_ID_S1E16.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Swoop Transformers.gif|Swoop of the Dino Bots (Transformers) Lapis.gif|Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) generating wings of water. Aelita (Code Lyoko) Spawning Her Wings.gif|Aelita (Code Lyoko) Green Goblin (Spider-Man- Into the Spider-Verse).jpeg|Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Live Television/Movies Juliet van Heusen.jpg|Juliet van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) can choose to either manifest bat wings or transform completely into a bat. Shachath American Horro Story.gif|Shachath (American Horror Story: Asylum) Watto_EPI_TPM.png|Toydarian (Star Wars) dyosa-cielo.jpg|Dyosa Cielo (DYOSA TV Series) Castiel-Supernatural.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) Marcus Corvinus.jpg|Marcus Corvinus (Underworld) X-men-3-the-last-stand-ben-foster-angel.jpg|Angel (X-Men III: The Last Stand) taking flight. Kendra Saunders-Hawkgirl Wing Manifestation.gif|Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Hawkman-Cater Hall Wings Manifestastion.gif|Carter Hall/Hawkman (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Video Games Rouge the Bat profile.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Charmy(Modern).png|Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog) Tengu_DOA.png|Gohyakumine Bankotsubo (Dead or Alive) DOA5UA_Nyo-Tengu_Render.png|Nyotengu (Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) InfestedKerrigan.jpg|Infested Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft I/II: Wings of Liberty) sephiroth02-620x.jpg|Sephiroth, The One-Winged Angel. Light Jak.jpg|Jak (Jak and Daxter) as Light Jak with wings outstretched. Aeon Calcos.jpg|Aeon Calcos (Soulcalibur) Parakoopa.PNG|A Koopa Paratroopa (Super Mario) Raging Raven.jpg|Raging Raven (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) NinaFire2.jpg|Nina (Breath of fire 2) Rinoa Heartilly.jpg|Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) Janos Audron.jpg|Janos Audron (Legacy of Kain) WingMarioSM64DS.png|Wing Mario (Super Mario) Yellow_Yoshi_Artwork_-_Yoshi's_New_Island.jpg|Winged Yoshi (Super Mario) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Sky Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Insect-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Generation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries